


No Girls Allowed

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladonia decides girls aren't allowed in the tree house. And neither is Molossia. No girls, no jerks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Girls Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing
> 
> **Human names; **  
> ****  
> Erik – Ladonia  
>  Klaus – Kugelmugel  
> Zoe – Wy  
> Fedrico – Seborga  
> Benjamin – Molossia  
> 

The sign was messy, Erik wasn't so good at writing by hand, as he was with typing, but the message still read well enough. Good enough that when Zoe had seen it, she'd pitched a fit. Erik didn't feel sorry for it. He'd hung it out as Peter pulled the ladder up.

On the ground, Benjamin stood over Zoe and Klaus, looking annoyed... but he always looked that way and he was a jerk who liked to toy with Erik's laptop, so he could stay on the ground with the girls. He wasn't cool enough to be in the tree house anyway. Not that Erik was sure he wanted to share it with Peter or Fedrico... but Berwald had said it was for both of them, and he wasn't bringing Sweden into this, not when he wasn't ready for that battle yet- he had to be sure he'd win first! And Fedrico.... well, he hadn't thought the Italian would actually make it up into the tree so easily.

"You can't be serious!" Zoe shouted from the ground, looking furious, "Peter! Are you really letting him do this?!"

"Well..." Peter trailed off, not quite peeking out of the tree house.

"Peter!" Zoe shrieked indigantly, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. Erik hoped she couldn't climb a tree like Peter said she could. She was kinda scary. Probably had some girly disease too. Google said girls had all kinds of things. Contagious, the lot of them.

"I'm not a fucking girl!" Benjamin snapped angrily. Erik paid it no mind. Benjamin was already angry. Always.

"Me neither!" Klaus stated too, with a bit less conviction.

Erik stared down at him, eyes narrowed, "You are too."

"I'm most certainly not!" Klaus's voice got louder now, more offended.

"Look at you! You have to be a girl!" Erik shot back, waving his arm at the other, "What boy would dress like that!?"

"Like what!?"

"You are kinda froofy." Zoe stated, and Klaus looked horrified.

"I am not froofy! I am sophisticated! Artistic!"

"... Girly." Erik stated.

"I am not!" Klaus snapped, face turning red, "I'm not a girl!"

"He isn't a girl, Erik." Peter stated, finally looking down at the three on the ground, "If we're gonna have a meeting, we should let them up."

"No! No girls or... jerks.. or.. or.. Froofy girly-boys allowed!" Erik snapped sulkily, he moved back into the corner, annoyed that no one agreed with him. Fedrico gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, but it didn't make Erik feel nay better as Peter lowered the ladder, particularly quickly when Zoe suddenly threatened to climb up herself.

"He looks like a girl." Erik muttered under his breath.


End file.
